Lips of an angel
by orangemma
Summary: Fic inspirée de la chanson Lips of an angel de Hinder. Chuck et Blair ne se parlent plus mais un soir, tard dans la nuit, alors que le jeune travaille il recoit un coup de téléphone innatendu.


Disclamer : Blair & Chuck ne sortent pas de mon cerveau mais de celui de Mme Von Ziegesar et leur histoire d'amour a été sur une initiative de CW.

Timeline : Fin du 113. Après que Chuck est repoussé Blair et que Serena est reussi de justesse à convaincre son amie de rester en ville.

Avis : Si vous êtes du genre kamikaz, vous pouvez écouter la chanson Lips of an angel de Hinder en fond sonore pendant votre lecture.

**Lips of an Angel**

Il était tard tandis que Chuck réglait certains papiers pour son club « le Victoria ». Une voix s'éleva alors derrière lui :

« - Tu as bientôt fini mon cœur ? demanda une jeune fille brune depuis le pas de la porte.

- Oui il me reste juste un dernier papier et j'arrive tout de suite. Va te coucher, je te rejoins après. » Répondit – il à sa nouvelle « petite amie ».

Il lut le contrat, signa alors la dernière feuille qu'il avait devant lui et boucla son dossier. Il venait à peine d'éteindre la lumière lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il l'attrapa et regarda le nom qui s'affichait : Blair. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes à fixer l'écran lumineux dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas parler à Blair. Cela dater du moment où il l'avait rejeté alors qu'elle était venue chercher du réconfort pour affronter le scandale qu'avait provoqué Gossip Girl, qu'il avait provoqué. Malgré le fait qu'il était fou d'elle, il l'avait envoyé promener, encore blessé par le fait qu'elle était retournée près de Nate. A présent elle cherchait de nouveau à le contacter. Poussé par sa curiosité, il décrocha :

« - Chuck Bass, j'écoute, dit il d'un ton calme.

- Oui allo ? C'est moi…, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Blair, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t il sur le même ton.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est tard…

- Oui plutôt, commenta Chuck

- Mais j'avais besoin de te parler, continua – t elle sans faire attention à la remarque du jeune homme. Je… Ca va ? »

Chuck resta sans voix : « - Pardon ? Tu m'appelles à 2 heures du matin pour me demander comment je vais ? Tu plaisante j'espère… Donne moi la vrai raison.

- Chuck », soupira Blair au téléphone.

Le jeune homme fut prit d'un frisson. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcé son prénom. S'il avait voulu être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait même dit que ça lui avait manqué mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sentimentale. Il fut alors senti de ses pensées par de légers sanglots qui provenaient de l'autre bout du téléphone. Surpris et inquiet, il demanda alors :

« - Hé, Blair t'es sûr que ça va ? Y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'est... c'est rien, répondit la jeune fit entre deux sanglots. Je suis idiote, je n'aurais pas dû appeler. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ecoute calme toi et expliques moi tranquillement ce qui t'arrives. Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ça si ?

- C'est surtout bête. Je me sens tellement stupide, soupira Blair de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Blair ne t'en fais pas, tenta t il de la rassurer, je ne me moquerais pas. Je cherche juste à comprendre qu'est qui peut te faire pleurer au téléphone à une heure pareil. »

Il l'entendit se moucher et soupirer. Il n'ajouta pas un mot, préférant attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il savait que dans ces cas là il ne fallait pas la brusquer, que la forcer à parler l'éloignerait d'avantage. Il attendit alors comme ça quelques secondes. Des secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Il l'entendit soudain prendre une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer tellement bas qu'il eu peur d'avoir mal compris : « J'ai rêvé de toi. »

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. C'était trop beau pour qu'elle lui confesse ça de cette manière. Instinctivement il resserra son étreinte sur le téléphone et se redressa sur son siège avant de répondre d'une voix la plus calme possible :

« - Je suis désolé ça n'a pas bien capté. Tu peux… tu peux répéter ?

- Chuck, ne m'oblige pas… s'il te plait, dit elle d'une voix suppliante avant de soupirer de nouveau. Je t'ai appelé après mettre réveiller.

- Ce… ce n'est pas bien grave. Pas la peine de pleurer ou de te sentir bête » répondit il sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

En réalité si, il savait exactement quoi lui répondre. Il aurait voulu lui dire que lui aussi il rêvait d'elle et pas un simple rêve anodin, pas de temps en temps. Il rêvait d'elle chaque nuit, il était hanté par son image et s'il était encore debout à une heure aussi tardive c'était seulement pour occuper son esprit le plus longtemps possible. Il savait que dès le moment où il poserait sa tête sur son oreiller, dès l'instant où il fermerait ses paupières : il verrait son visage. C'était inévitable. Alors il travaillait tard, fatiguant un maximum son esprit ce qui, il l'espérait à chaque fois, lui permettrait d'avoir un sommeil sans rêves, sans elle. A son grand désespoir, ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

« - Chuck ? Tu es toujours là ? demanda Blair un peu inquiète

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… oui, désolé. Je réfléchissais qu'avait été mon dernier rêve pour te montrer que je pouvais faire pire que toi mais je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves, mentit il. Mais dis moi le tien. Qu'est ce que tu as vu pour être dans un état pareil ?

- Je, elle marqua une pause. Tu… Je t'ai vu… Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. La rue... Tu traversais… Il y a eu la voiture… Tu ne l'as pas vu… J'ai rien eu le temps de dire… Elle t'a percuté… C'était affreux, expliqua t elle confusément.

- Et tu as eu peur qu'il me soit réellement arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Chuck lentement, réunissant les pièces du puzzle qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Oui » murmura t elle dans un souffle.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle l'avait appelé au milieu de la nuit par peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose à cause d'un simple rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar. Apparemment elle tenait encore assez à lui pour se mettre dans un état pareil malgré la façon dont il l'avait traité la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Y avait il encore un espoir alors ? Pouvait il avoir la douce illusion de pouvoir être réellement avec elle ? Et non pas devoir se cacher dans sa chambre, faire comme s'ils étaient juste amis, mentir à son ancien meilleur ami alors qu'il fallait l'avouer : c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un sentiment aussi fort pour une fille. Il n'aurait pas sût dire si ce qu'il éprouvait était de l'amour mais il savait que ce n'était pas par hasard que la fille qui l'attendait dans son lit ressemblait étrangement à Blair. Alors sans le vouloir, il se mit à imaginer que c'était bien Blair qui dormait dans ses draps et que ce coup de téléphone n'était qu'un rêve. Son illusion fût brisée d'un coup, comme on brise un miroir, par une voix masculine à l'autre bout du téléphone. Blair n'était pas seule et Chuck aurait mis sa main à couper que la voix était celle de Nate. Sentiment appuyé par la réponse de la jeune fille :

« - Oui j'ai bientôt fini, j'en ai pas pour longtemps… C'est Serena elle avait un truc important à me dire… A tout de suite. Tu es toujours là ? demanda t elle soudain à l'intention de Chuck.

- Toi, il t'a pardonné à ce que je vois, lâcha Chuck un peu froidement. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui fais croire que tu parles avec Serena là...

- S'il te plait. C'est un encore un peu compliqué. Je ne veux pas rendre les choses difficiles…

- Tu as peur qu'on se batte encore ? la coupa t il. C'est gentil de m'éviter de me faire une nouvelle fois étrangler par lui.

- Il n'a pas confiance, répondit elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa nervosité. Je croyais avoir fait une erreur alors quand il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il n'avait peut être pas pris de recul avant de rompre, qu'il regrettait d'avoir agit sous la colère… j'ai essayé d'aller de l'avant avec lui.

- Epargne moi ça, j'aimerais éviter d'aller me coucher avec la nausée, répliqua Chuck amèrement.

- Chuck, soupira t elle, je suis sérieuse. Je t'ai dis que j'avais tourné la page. Que notre... que ce qu'on avait fait été une erreur déjà enfoui loin dans ma mémoire et pourtant mon inconscient n'arrive pas à t'effacer. C'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

- Tu m'appelles pourquoi alors ? Ton cauchemar ? Me narguer parce que tu es avec Nate ? Essayer de me blesser comme j'ai pu le faire avec le Spam de Gossip Girl ?

- Tu regrettes ?

- De quoi ? D'avoir mis en ligne ta vie sexuelle ? Tous les jours. T'avoir laisser repartir avec lui ? Des fois, mais je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que tu peux le penser et je sais que tu es plus heureuse avec lui. D'avoir vécu ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi ? Avoir vu qui était réellement Blair Waldorf ? Pas un seul instant. »

Chuck se tût alors. Il savait que s'il continuait à parler il ne pourrait pas retenir le flot de paroles qui allait passer ses lèvres et c'est sans aucun doute qu'il allait dire quelques choses qu'il regretterait la seconde suivante. Pas dans le sens où il ne l'aurait pas penser, à l'inverse parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère. Il allait mettre ses sentiments, quelque qu'ils soient, à nu s'il continuait sur cette lancée et il était hors de question qu'il se mette en position de faiblesse. Il était Chuck Bass après tout. Il était le type de garçon à profiter de la vie et des filles et non pas le genre romantique à se mettre à genoux devant une seule fille. Même si cette fille était la seule qui le fascinait, même s'il s'agissait de Blair.

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que ce soit la jeune fille qui le brise de nouveau :

« - S. m'a dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. C'est sérieux ?

- Ma chère soeurette ne peut pas tenir sa langue décidément, répondit Chuck avec un rire nerveux. Et bien ça doit être la première fois que les gens me voient avec la même fille plusieurs fois de suite mais si ta réelle question était à propos de mes sentiments, je te dirais qu'il s'agit juste d'une distraction.

- Oui bien sûr, dit elle d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. C'est évident que Chuck Bass n'est pas un homme qui s'engage.

- Pas avec elle, répondit Chuck du tact au tact.

- Et, je peux te demandais, elle marqua une légère pause et déglutit, avec qui alors ? »

Il avait mis les deux pieds dedans, il s'était engagé sur le chemin qu'il avait toujours essayé de fuir : celui des sentiments. De ses sentiments. Mais que ressentait il vraiment ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est que la fille de l'autre coté du mur ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Elle était gentille, amusante, belle mais pour lui, elle n'était qu'une simple coquille vide. Rien en elle ne l'attirait réellement. Il savait aussi que le fait de savoir Blair avec Nate l'horripilé toujours autant. Il trouvait ça injuste qu'après l'avoir trompé avec sa meilleure amie, lui avoir menti, l'avoir utilisé pour aider sa famille, Nate arrive toujours à récupérer Blair alors que lui jusqu'à son faux pas avec Gossip Girl, avait toujours été là pour elle. Il l'avait écouté, l'avait soutenu après sa rupture avec Nate. Lui s'était intéressé à qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque de petite princesse de l'Upper East Side et lui seul l'avait désiré. Il l'avait désiré comme jamais son meilleur ami ne l'aurait fait. Il avait partagé un moment intime avec la jeune fille et depuis il ne parvenait plus à l'oublier. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie.

Il avait l'estomac noué en pensant à elle, la gorge serrée en se souvenant de son histoire avec elle et son cœur s'emballé quand elle était là, qu'elle lui disait avoir rêvé de lui ou simplement quand elle murmurait son prénom. Etait il possible qu'il se soit trompé sur ses propres intentions ? Est il possible que la raison pour laquelle il ait humilié Blair avec GG ne soit pas l'idée de perdre son influence, de perdre le jeu de celui qui dirigera la vie de l'autre mais tout simplement l'idée de la perdre, elle et pour Nate. Serait il possible qu'il ai été jaloux ? Impossible sinon cela voudrais dire trop de choses, dont la principale est qu'il avait bien plus de sentiments pour Blair qu'il ne voulais bien se l'avouer lui-même. Il soupira et répondit alors sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences : « Tu me manques ».

Le silence se fit dans le combiné, il ne l'entendait même plus respirer. Alors pris d'un doute, il décolla le téléphone de son oreille pour vérifier qu'elle ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez, offusquée. L'écran indiquait que la conversation était toujours en cours et Chuck fut alors partagé par le soulagement qu'elle soit encore en ligne et la nervosité qu'elle ne réponde toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il décida alors de briser le blanc qui s'installait peu à peu :

« - Blair … ? Je… j'aurais pas dû.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda t elle alors. C'est réellement ce que tu ressens ou ce n'est qu'un autre de tes petits jeux qui ont pour but de me torturer ? Et réponds moi franchement, je ne veux pas encore d'une réponse où tu essaye de te défiler.

- Le seul que je tortures en disant cela, c'est moi. Il soupira avant de continuer. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Nate et depuis combien de temps tu le ressens. Je ne peux pas aller contre ça mais je continue de penser que tu fais une erreur en restant avec lui.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Vraiment ? demanda t il surpris par sa réponse. Pourtant tu m'as toujours soutenu que toi et lui étiez des âmes sœurs…

- Je sais, le coupa t elle, mais je me suis rendu compte que Nate ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec toi. Il n'y a aucun mystère, aucune attraction comme si on revenait toujours l'un vers l'autre par habitude. Et surtout il ne me regarde comme tu le fais. Il n'a pas ce regard empli de désir qui me fait me sentir plus vivante. Alors peut être qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre quand il s'agit de me blesser mais toi tu as laissé une autre trace en moi. Une que je ne peux pas enlever, que je ne veux pas enlever et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Alors laisse le tomber et rejoins moi demain matin, à 8 heures devant les grilles de Central Park. Je suis sérieux. Je me suis battu avec les mauvaises armes la première fois. Je n'ai pas su avoir les bons arguments pour te garder mais cette fois je ne te laisserais pas filer. Pas sans avoir encore essayer, une dernière fois.

- D'accord. A huit heures alors.

- Très bien, répondit Chuck sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Et tâche de dormir encore sans faire de cauchemar cette fois. A demain. »

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour et raccrocha. Il posa son téléphone sur le bureau et le fixa un moment, l'air ailleurs. Soudain il se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce : il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de la jeune fille allongée dans son lit dont la respiration indiquait qu'elle dormait profondément. Il soupira alors et fit demi tour pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé : maintenant qu'il avait une chance de récupérer Blair, il n'allait pas dormir avec une autre fille. Il se posa alors sur le canapé, prenant la position la plus confortable pour dormir un peu. Il ferma alors les yeux et, comme il s'y était attendu, il vit son visage.

* * *

La journée s'annonçait belle pour ce jour de fin Avril et même si l'heure était matinale, les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffaient déjà la Grosse Pomme, adoucit par une légère brise qui faisait voler les cheveux de la jeune fille. Blair avait décidé de se rendre jusqu'au parc à pieds afin de pouvoir mettre au claire ses idées et de profiter de la marche pour chasser son trac. Depuis ce matin elle se sentait étrangement légère et à la fois terriblement nerveuse à l'idée de ce qui aller se produire. Après tout, quand cela concernait Chuck, rien ne se passait comme elle le prévoyait et c'est ce qui la terrifier. Elle avait peur que chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapproche d'une catastrophe. Elle était paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas là, qu'il lui ait juste dit de venir pour se moquer d'elle et sans avoir jamais l'intention d'aller plus loin avec elle.

Elle chassa rapidement ces idées de son esprit, en inspirant profondément. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle avait quitté Nate ce matin. Enfin techniquement elle lui avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller lui indiquant où elle allait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller pour le lui dire de vive voix mais le résultat était le même : elle avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation. Elle avait choisit de rejoindre Chuck. Elle avait choisi Chuck.

Les battements de son cœur accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de Central Park. L'instant décisif était de plus en plus imminent et la légère brise qui soufflait ne suffisait plus à la calmer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une rue à traverser lorsqu'elle le vit de l'autre côté, sur le trottoir juste en face du sien. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il était là appuyé négligemment contre le grillage, un bouquet de roses à la main, à l'attendre. Elle se stoppa net et l'observa depuis son côté de la rue. Il avait l'air concentré. Concentré et nerveux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour avec ce visage et ce surpris à le trouver adorable avec cette expression. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieur, soucieuse : comment allait elle engagée la conversation ? Elle n'y avait même pas songé une minute sur le trajet mais cela n'avait plus d'importance parce que Chuck venait de relever les yeux et l'avait aperçu. Il se redressa alors, s'éloignant par la même occasion du grillage et lui sourit. Avec un de ses sourires francs et chaleureux qu'elle aimait et qu'il n'offrait que trop rarement à son goût.

Elle lui rendit alors son sourire et après un coup d'œil au feu pour piéton elle traversa, ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de lui. Chuck s'avança lentement sur le bord du trottoir et détourna son regard quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à faire disparaître le sourire qu'il avait arboré jusque là. Surprise par sa réaction, Blair tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui et vit une voiture foncée droit sur elle. Apeurée, elle ne fut plus capable de bouger un seul muscle et resta bêtement arrêter au milieu de la route. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil paniqué vers Chuck avant de regarder de nouveau la voiture arriver rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Tout ce passa alors comme dans un mauvais rêve. Elle entendit quelqu'un, Chuck sans aucun doute, crier son prénom mais elle était incapable de bouger. Un crissement de pneu retentit et sa seule réaction fut de fermer les yeux. La seconde suivante elle se sentit projeter, puis quelque chose de dur vint percuter sa tête et enfin plus rien. _Black out_.

* * *

Sa tête bourdonnait, un martèlement constant résonnait au fond de son crâne. Elle avait l'impression que tout New York avait émigré dans son cerveau. C'était un brouhaha incessant mais, heureusement, avec le temps le nombre de voix diminué et les mots prononcés étaient plus distinct. Une des voix qu'elle entendait mieux que les autres lui était familière. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni avec qui mais elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie était près d'elle. Elle essaya donc d'ouvrir doucement les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net. La lumière fut alors aveuglante, l'obligeant à refermer les paupières.

Apparemment sa tentative ne passa pas inaperçu puisque la seconde suivante elle sentit quelqu'un lui serrer la main tout en chuchotant son prénom. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de soucis mais elle ne parvient qu'à émettre une sorte de grognement pour indiquer à son entourage qu'elle était réveillée. Elle tenta alors une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, sans plus de succès. Il lui fallut de nouveaux essais pour arriver à garder enfin les yeux ouverts même si elle ne parvenait encore qu'à voir des silhouettes évoluées autour d'elle. Trois silhouettes dont l'une d'elle était posté juste à côté d'elle pour lui tenir la main. S'accommodant peu à peu à la lumière, elle parvient alors à reconnaître la chevelure blonde de sa meilleure amie et serra alors la main en signe de remerciement. Elle tourna ensuite la tête de l'autre côté, reconnut sa mère et identifia l'autre personne comme le médecin car il était en pleine discussion avec Eléanor. La jeune fille rapporta alors son attention sur Serena et tenta de lui sourire mais ses lèvres bougèrent à peine. Serena lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux :

« - Ne te fatigue pas B. Le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas bien grave mais garde tes forces pour le moment. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Chuck » murmura alors Blair tout doucement mais ceci attira néanmoins l'attention du médecin et de sa mère. Serena releva la tête et s'adressa à Mme Waldorf :

« - Je… je vais m'en occupais. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux nous laisser seules s'il vous plait.

- Tout à fait, répondit le docteur ouvrant la porte de la chambre. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques papiers à vous faire signer madame si vous vous voulez bien me suivre ».

Serena attendit que la porte se referme pour regarder de nouveau Blair. Elle s'assit alors délicatement sur le lit, juste à côté de son amie, tout en continuant de lui tenir la main. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre enfin la parole :

« - Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t elle.

- Une voiture, répondit péniblement Blair. J'ai… fermé les yeux.

- Oui. Il y avait bien une voiture. Apparemment lorsque tu as traversé la rue une voiture a griller le feu rouge. C'était une femme au volant, elle cherchait son téléphone qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Elle n'a pas vu le feu, ni toi.

- Et Chuck ? demanda Blair en regardant en direction de la porte.

- Il ne viendra pas. » murmura Serena la voix légèrement tremblante.

Blair détourna alors le regard en direction de la jeune fille blonde et vit qu'elle avait les yeux brillants. Elle lui jeta alors un regard interrogateur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et voulait que sa meilleure amie lui explique. Celle-ci se leva alors et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle resta alors un moment à regarder par la fenêtre en silence. Blair était mal à l'aise, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et voulait que Serena lui dise la vérité, qu'elle la rassure. Elle était même prête à se faire traiter d'idiote pour avoir eu une idée pareille. Tout ce dont elle avait envie c'était de voir Chuck, qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle fut alors sorti de ses pensées par Serena qui lui tournait toujours le dos :

« - Je tiens vraiment à toi Blair. Tu es comme ma sœur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelques choses. Je m'en serais sûrement voulu toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été là pour faire quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, articula B. du mieux qu'elle put.

- Blair, soupira t elle avant de se retourner et de revenir près du lit pour lui reprendre la main, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Chuck… Chuck était là. Il a vu la voiture arriver alors que tu ne bougeais pas.

- Mais il va bien ? demanda t elle tout en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu rester sur le trottoir et te regarder te faire renverser ? Moi-même je ne l'aurais pas fait, elle caressa de nouveau les cheveux de Blair pour la réconforter, d'après ce qu'on dit les témoins, il a couru jusqu'à toi…

- Mais le choc ? la coupa t elle

- Il t'a bousculé et tu t'es cogné la tête contre le trottoir. C'est pour cela que tu t'es évanouie mais il a pris ta place devant la voiture, B.

- Tu mens ! s'exclama soudain Blair avec une énergie étonnante tout en dégageant sa main de celle de sa meilleure amie. Dis moi où il est, je veux le voir !

- Ma mère est allée… elle est allée… reconnaître le corps, répondit difficilement la blonde. Elle ne parvient plus à retenir ses larmes quand elle continua : La voiture roulait trop vite, ils ont essayé dans l'ambulance mais… il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Tais toi !

- Blair, il t'a sauvé la vie. Ca n'aurait pas été toi, il n'aurait pas fait ça.

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Sors de ma chambre ! s'écria t elle tandis que sa vue se troublait sous le flot des larmes. Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux voir personne. Laisse moi seule.

- B…

- Dégage ! hurla t elle avec haine.

- D'accord, répondit Serena avec douceur. Je voulais juste te dire que comme tu n'as rien de grave d'après les médecins, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'hôpital d'ici deux, trois heures. Si tu veux, tu peux passer la soirée avec moi si tu veux te changer les idées.

- Va t en » répondit froidement Blair tout en fixant le vide.

Serena chercha à croiser le regard de son amie, en vain. Elle soupira de dépit et finit par attraper son sac qui était sur le fauteuil à côté. Elle marcha jusqu'à la sortie et se stoppa sur le pas de la porte, jetant un dernier regard à Blair elle lui dit : « Si tu change d'avis tu sais où j'habite ». Sur ce elle referma la porte derrière elle. A peine le déclic de la serrure s'enclencha qu'elle entendit un cri émanait de la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. C'était un cri de douleur, un cri d'un intense désespoir. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de laisser son amie seule dans une telle situation. Elle inspira profondément et tourna enfin les talons pour quitter l'hôpital.

* * *

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le Palace et elle tendit un billet au chauffeur pour payer sa course. Elle ouvrit la portière et resta un instant hésitante, les pieds pendant à quelques centimètres du trottoir. Il était trop difficile pour elle de regarder l'hôtel sans penser à lui, après tout lui aussi vivait là mais elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée seule à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en se transformant en légumes. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie, besoin de se faire pardonner d'avoir été si dur avec elle. Elle sortit donc de le voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Son cœur se serra quand elle entra dans le hall et instinctivement son regard se tourna vers le bar, endroit qu'il fréquentait souvent elle le savait. Elle se força à détacher ses yeux des chaises vides où elle l'imaginait en train de siroter un verre de bourbon et alla vers les ascenseurs.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire elle se retrouva devant la porte de la suite des Van der Woodsen. Une fois de plus elle hésita mais finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Peut être même un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Par chance, ce fut Serena qui ouvrit la porte. Son amie lui offrit un timide sourire, ce qui provoqua chez elle une chute incontrôlée de larmes : « Est-ce que je peux passer la soirée avec toi ? » demanda t- elle entre deux sanglots. Le sourire de Serena s'élargie, compatissante, tandis qu'elle prit son amie dans ses bras :

« - Evidemment. Ma mère est allée à l'aéroport chercher Bart avec Eric. On sera tranquille dans ma chambre. On mettra même ton film préféré, on fera du pop corn. Tout ce que tu veux, répondit elle tout en l'entraînant dans la suite.

- Je suis tellement désolé, couina Blair.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à t'annoncer ce genre de choses, dit elle tout en faisant s'asseoir Blair sur le lit.

- C'est que c'est tellement dur. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi si…

- Non c'est à cause de la voiture, la coupa Serena. A la rigueur tu peux dire que c'est pour toi qu'il l'a fait mais en aucun cas je ne t'autorise à penser que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort.

- C'est pareil

- Non. Tu n'y peux rien. C'est pour une raison qu'il ne faut pas téléphoner au volant. Si cette idiote avait respecté la loi on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Alors écoute moi bien : tu vas me sécher ses grosses larmes, parce que ça va te gonfler les yeux et que je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait te voir pleurer et pas de mais, dit elle en intimant le silence à Blair en levant son index. Maintenant je vais aller commander du pop corn et Diamant sur canapé pendant que toi tu vas m'empreinter un pyjama et te mettre à l'aise. Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Blair hocha la tête et tandis que Serena avait prit la direction du salon, elle se leva pour aller fouiller dans la commode de Serena. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le meuble, elle aperçue une enveloppe au nom de son amie. La calligraphie du prénom ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un écrire de cette façon. Curieuse elle cria à sa meilleure amie :

« - S, tu as oublié d'ouvrir une lettre !

- Ah oui Vanessa devait me faire passer des places pour un concert. C'est une surprise pour Dan. Tu veux bien vérifier qu'il y a les deux places ? » Demanda son amie depuis l'autre pièce.

Blair ouvrit donc l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur il n'y avait pas de tickets de concert mais un mot. Elle la déplia donc tout en allant se rasseoir sur le lit pour la lire :

« _S_

_Tête en l'air tu as oublié ton portable dans ta chambre alors j'espère que tu auras ce mot assez vite. Tu es sortie je ne sais pas où mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil : J'ai rendez vous avec B dans moins d'une heure. Je crois que c'est ma seule chance de me rattraper. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne une nouvelle fois avec Nathaniel. Je crois que je l'aime, tu penses que je vais lui faire peur si je lui dis tout de suite ? Je me sens idiot à demander ça mais les histoires de sentiments, c'est un peu nouveau pour moi. Tu connais B mieux que quiconque. Merci._

_Chuck._ »

Blair sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle tourna alors la tête pour voir son amie, l'air triste, juste derrière elle. Apparemment elle avait lu derrière son épaule. Les yeux de nouveaux brillants, Blair bredouilla :

« - Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du lire.

- J'ai enfin trouvé le DVD, répondit Serena comme pour changer de sujet.

- Il m'aimait et moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, murmura Blair tandis qu'une larme roulait déjà sur sa joue.

- Je sais, dit elle en s'asseyant a côté de son amie et en passant son bras autour de son épaule. Et je suis sûre qu'il le savait aussi. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. J'avoue c'est cruel d'avoir fini la fic de cette facon, moi même ça ma fait mal au coeur mais bon. J'avoue je suis un peu cruelle sur les bords. (mais juste sur les bords, même si les bords sont larges.) Bon en tout cas j'ai essayé de m'appliquer au mieux sur cette fic, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews (ça coute pas cher, juré ! xD). Sur ce, je vous dis a bientôt.

Xoxo.


End file.
